Twelve Days Of Christmas
by PrincessGeekelle
Summary: A collection of Twelve Oneshots about how each of the characters discovered the beauty of Christmas on that certain magical night.- This was Creme Caramel's idea but she never got to publish it so I'll hopefully make her proud. I really liked this idea so I'll write it the way i want.
1. Forgiveness

_**A/N: SO this is the first chapter of 12 days of Christmas. Just in time for the holidays.**_

_**So this is the order of the chapters and they meaning.**_

_**1. Julian and Anneliese's - Forgiveness**_**_  
><strong>2.<strong> **Dominick and Erika - Understanding**  
><strong>3. Eric and Clara - Giving<strong>  
><strong>4. Stefan and Rapunzel - Beauty<strong>  
><strong>5. Daniel and Odette - Generosity<strong>  
><strong>6. Aidan and<strong> _Annika -_ **Hope**  
><strong>7. Derek and<strong> **Genevieve - Kindness**  
><strong>8. Antonio and Ro -<strong> **Love**  
><strong>9. Jeremy and Liana - Light Against the Darkness<strong>  
><strong>and Alexa - Promises<strong>  
><strong>11. Carlos and Mariposa - Peace<strong>  
><strong>12. Louise and Corrine - Friendship.<strong>_**

_**So my first chapter is on... ANNE AND JULIAN.**_

_**Summary: Abbadon stays at the castle at Christmas. But Julian thinks it's a bad idea because of Anneliese's pregnancy. Abbadon drinks too much at Christmas which leaves him abusive and with the unborn baby, Anneliese and the child are in danger. But surprisingly Abbadon is fine. He and Julian talk and asks Julian to forgive him Julian doesn't think he can and won't. But will some advice from his wife help?**_

**Forgiveness**

"Julian. Julian. Where are you?" Anneliese called.  
>She had very important news to tell him. But first she had to find him, in this huge castle wouldn't be easy. It was Anneliese's favourite day of the year. Christmas Eve. The halls of the castle were covered in tinsel and decorations. In the throne room stood an olive green Christmas tree. Decorated in green, red and yellow. And upon the top was the golden star. Anneliese loved that star. Every year her father would lift her up to place it on the top.<br>That family tradition stopped when he passed away. But she hoped that one day soon, Julian would lift their child up, and continue the tradition. The tree reached ¾ of the celling and then stopped. In the corner of her eye she could see her mother planning the family dinner. Queen Genevieve saw Anneliese staring and decided to go over.

"Dear? Is everything alright?" the queen asked with concern written all over her face.  
>"Hmmm…Oh yes. Im fine. Have you seen Julian?" Anneliese asked coming out of her daydream.<br>"I saw him in the garden fifteen minutes ago."  
>"Thanks mother. You don't need to worry about Wolfie, Serafina or the kittens. They're staying with Erika over Christmas." Anneliese called over her shoulder she was quickly walking to the gardens.<br>"Wait. Julian's father, hmm Abbadon he will be staying with us over the holidays." the queen chorused.

This new information stopped Anneliese in her tracks. She urgently walked back to her mother.  
>"Mother. Julian hates him. Wait hate might be too strong of a word. He doesn't like his father."<br>"Im sorry I didn't know" the queen nearly cried.  
>"No its okay. It's not your fault. I'll go and find Julian"<p>

Julian was quietly walking in the snow covered garden. When all of a sudden he heard footsteps behind him.  
>He turned around to meet clear blue eyes.<br>"How did I get so lucky? Im married to a princess. Who loves and cares for me. And is my best friend." Julian thought.  
>"Hey Anne what's up.?" He asked<br>"Well I have good news and kinda bad news. Which one do you want to hear first?"  
>" Well it's Christmas Eve. I'll have the good news first." He smiled.<p>

"Okay. Im…pregnant. Three months gone" Anneliese laughed  
>"That's amazing" Julian said bringing Anne close and lowered his head to give her a quick kiss.<br>"And the bad news?" Julian questioned after they broke their kiss.

"Well. This is hard to say but…your father is coming to stay with us." Anneliese whispered.  
>"NO! I WONT ALLOW HIM TO HURT MY FAMILY!" Julian shouted.<br>Anneliese backed away slowly she had never seen Julian angry before and it scared her.  
>"I'm sorry Anneliese I didn't mean to scare you." Julian said softly. "But my father… at Christmas he drinks more than he usually does which makes him more dangerous. I don't want him hurting you or the unborn baby."<p>

"Julian I understand. But he's your dad; you haven't seen him since the wedding nor talked to him. One Christmas won't kill you"  
>"Your right. When will he be here?"<br>"Later tonight"

And with that Anneliese and Julian walked hand in hand back in to the warm castle.

**_Later that night_**

_"Abbadon it's good to see you" the queen greeted.  
>"Thanks ya majesty again. I hate ta be alone at Christmas" Abbadon grunted as he bowed to his son's mother-in-law.<br>" Welcome Mr Barley. How are you?" Anneliese said trying to keep smiling. Abbadon smelt horrid. He had a strong alcohol odour and it made Anneliese and everyone else who greeted him feel sick.  
>"Just dandy Anne. Haven't learned how to iron or cook yet but im learning. Have to do it myself since Helia left me. Don't know where she is"<em>

_Julian held a growl. How dare he address the princess like that. Sure it was his son's wife but she is a royal and shouldn't be spoken to like that. But Anneliese didn't seem to mind.  
>"Oh...I see my daughter-in-law has put on some pounds. Hhmm…Looks like ya excepting."<br>_Genevieve who hadn't noticed raised an eye brow and asked "Is this true?"  
>But before the door mother to be could answer Julian cut-in.<br>"Father how dare you be so cheeky and rude?-"But a hand on his shoulder stopped him from saying anymore. He turned around to see his wife staring at him. She tip-toed up to his ear and whispered.  
>"I know your trying to be protective but don't worry" she whispered only load enough for him to hear.<br>Then she turned to her mum "Yes it's true, Im 3 months gone. I found out this morning." Then she looked Julian in the eye and then shoke her head.  
>"Abbadon im sorry for Julian's outburst he's just a little protective" she said facing him.<p>

"Understandable. I was wondering if I could talk to my son privately?"  
>"Of course we'll leave you now" the queen ordered the servants to leave and then she and her daughter walked down the hall.<p>

Julian and his father decided the study was the best place to talk. He offered his father a chair which he accepted and both sat done.

"You a lucky man, Julian. You live in a castle and have an amazing wife" Abbadon said patting his son on the back.  
>"You were lucky too. You had Mum she loved you so much." Julian sighed remembering the time he lived at the village. "But you frightened her. She was terrified each night that you would hit her. But she stayed with you because she loved you. You disowned my sister, your daughter, Flora the loving and cheerful girl. Joshua<em> stole her heart and they were in love. But you did not approve so she had a quiet ceremony. Only Joshua's family was there with me and mum. She ran away. And Three years later her husband died in battle but she was also pregnant with his daughter. <em>

_You didn't help her. I gave her some of my earnings to keep her afloat. But all that was in vain. She couldn't pay for a mid-wife to help with the birth. The only person with her was Joshua's cousin. But she had never delivered a baby before. Flora died in child birth and the baby who flora before she died called Jewel also passed away. She was weak and tired she couldn't survive."_

_Abbadon who had been quiet throughout Julian speech just shook his head and said, "Im sorry…Im so sorry I was a fool." Julian could have sworn he saw a tear in his eye.  
>"Please forgive me"<br>"You except me to forgive everything you did to our family?" Julian questioned but he didn't wait for an answer he stormed out and went looking for his wife. She would know what to do._

_Anneliese was in their bedroom humming to her child.  
><em>

_**"You are my only sunshine,  
>my ray of hope,<br>a bundle of love-" **_

_Her singing was interrupted when Julian stormed in and sat on the bed.  
>"Anne I need your option on something…My father he asked well he… wants me to forgive him but can I. I mean after all the things he's done?"<em>

_"Julian he's your father. If my father was alive and did something wrong I would forgive and forget. I know he's done some terrible things but if he's truly sorry…What would your sister do? What would your mum do if she was hear"  
>"She would probably forgive him…but im not my mum"<em>

_"I believe that you are everything like her" she said hugging him. "It's Christmas. Everyone deserves to be forgiven."  
>"Your right."<br>"Im always right" Anneliese smiled_

_So Julian went in search of his father. Who surprisingly was where he left him. In the study room. Abbadon was sat in the same seat staring into space. He turned his head to face his son.  
>"Hi dad. Im…sorry for what I said earlier. I was angry and I needed to get it off my chest.<br>"No Julian I should be apologising for everything I did in the past. I was my fault. I wouldn't hold it against ya if ya didn't forgive me."  
>"I do forgive you. I don't think you meant for flora to die."<br>"Why the sudden change in heart?" Abbadon questioned._

_"A wise friend told me the true meaning of Christmas. I shouldn't hold anything against you. I should make anew." And with that Julian and his father walked into the dinner hall where the Christmas feast was getting started. Both sat down and enjoyed the beauty of Christmas.  
>Abbadon had finally had the guilty weight on this shoulder that he had been carrying for years.<br>Julian understood his dad more. And drew closer._

_During dinner Abbadon was offered some wine. But he refused. Julian looked gob-smacked his father had just refused alcohol.  
>So he asked "why did you refuse the wine? You love a good drink at Christmas."<br>"Cause im starting over a new leaf. I want to be the best granddad I can be. I know why you were so protective of Anneliese this morning because you remember the times I used to hit ya mom. But I want ta change I want to be a good man." He took a sip of water then continued.  
>"You will be a great dad- a better one then me. I hope you believe me"<br>"Yeah I think you can change. But its Christmas let's not dwell on the past. We should enjoy of time together."_

_And there is one of the meanings of Christmas. Abbadon stops drinking which is a relief to everyone._

_**A/N I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Please R&R. Did you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it? I know readers are going to kill because Clouis are only friends. But not everything is what it seems there's a twist.  
>Goodbye<br>PrincessGeekelle.  
>Xoxoxo<br>P.S. I DIDN'T HAVE THIS IDEA ONCE AGAIN IT WAS CREAM CARAMELS.**_


	2. Understanding

**_A/N: Okay so this is the second chapter in this story. It's Dominick's and Erika's turn yeah ;)  
>Summary: Erika has a guilty <em>**_conscious_**_. _****_But why?_********_Dominick wants to know. But will the truth tear them apart. Will Dominick understand why she did it? Or will the whole thing bring them closer together?_**

Understanding

Erika had been acting weirdly. She hardly ever spoke to Dominick she spent most of her time with Edmund, hers and Dominick's son, he was around a year old and it was his first Christmas. He was borne on January 1st so he was 11 months.  
>"Your majesty?" asked a young maid called Renesmee. She had ginger hair and had deep brown eyes with freckles<br>"Yes Renee, is there anything you need?" the queen yawned.  
>"Well Queen Erika… it's… you haven't been acting like yourself and I and some of the other maids are just worried about you." She admitted.<p>

"That's very sweet Renee, but don't worry about me. I'm…just feeling a little…guilty." Erika confessed.  
>"Why so your majesty. Why are you feeling quilt, I'm sure whatever it is can't be that bad. I remember the day I was assigned to you, many people in Dulcinea thought you were not deserving of our king and that you only married him for the money. But i… we see now that you love him, and you are perfect for him. You treat people below you with respect just like him. You are a great queen" Renee explained.<p>

" Yes I know, but I have done something unforgiveable. Renee will you keep my secret?" Erika begged.  
>"Of course Queen Erika if you can't trust your personal maid who can you trust?" she gave a light giggle.<p>

Erika bent down to whisper in her ear her secret. After a few moments she stood up right.  
>"Oh your majesty, I'm sure king Dominick will understand," Renee protested.<br>" Well he won't need to… because I'm not telling him" and with that she walked off.  
>" I should tell him, but that would be wrong. I fear milady that you're making a big mistake." Renesmee whispered to herself and went down the opposite hall to find Dominick.<p>

Dominick had noticed a change in his wife's behaviour. She avoided him, the only time they spoke was if it was a serious kingdom matter or Edmund. They were a knock on his studies door. Thank you he thought he had a chance to stop reading the financial report. It's so confusing.

"Come in"  
>"Hello Renesmee what can I do for you?" Dominick liked Renesmee she knew Erika better than any other maid. When Erika was angry or sad and he couldn't make her happy Renee could. Dominick thought he had hired the right girl to be his wife's maid but also her friend. Not as close as Erika and Anneliese were but still very close. She was so young only 19 and she was getting married next year to her long-time friend Stanley.<br>**A/N: At this time people married young.**

"Your majesty I'm worried about you wife." She murmured  
>"Why what's wrong? Is she hurt?" he said panicky.<br>"No, no she's fine physically but emotionally…she's a wreck. Before you ask I have been sworn to secrecy by Queen Erika. She told me, it's a secret."

" Thanks Renee. I'm impressed that you went against Erika's order for you not to tell me. Even though it could mean you lose your job"  
>"Thank you milord. Queen Erika's safety and happiness is more important than any job….wait I didn't mean that I don't need this job… because I do…I'm blabbering aunt i?"<br>First Dominick laughed at this nervous and blubbering girl in front of him. Once he came back to his senses he said "okay, okay you're not fired. You did the right thing. Now go take the afternoon off you deserve it." 

Renesmee scurried out of the room, curtsied and left.  
>"That girl needs to work on her confidence, she's scared of losing her job. Stanley is one of our guards but she's afraid if she gets fired so will he or they won't be able to support themselves. She reminds me of Erika when we first met." Dominick said to himself.<br>"Oh great I'm talking to myself. Where can Erika be?" He left the room, he would do the financial reports later.

"She might be with Edmund" he thought but when he arrived at the nursery Edmund was playing with Shelly, a plumb old woman with brown hair that was now turning grey. She had hazel eyes that were focused on the child. She had a sweet face with clear and wise eyes. She had been Dominick's nanny when he was kid, and she was the only one who called the king by his first name.  
>"Shelly have you seen Erika?"<br>"No, sorry Dominick dear have you tried the sewing room? You know when she's upset she sews."  
>"Thanks shelly. I hope Ed isn't any trouble."<br>"He's just like you when you were his age mischievous and very naughty. You used to steal the cookies. But no he isn't as bad as you were" she laughed.  
>"Bye shell!" the king yelled <p>

And like Shelly said Erika was in the sewing room, mending one of the gowns she found lying around.  
>She hadn't noticed Dominick come in and sit next to her on a stool. She broke out of her daydream when Dominick took one of hands so she could stop sewing.<br>Erika turned her head to her husband. Her eyes were empty. She wasn't herself. Tomorrow would be Christmas but she wasn't in the spirit of things.  
>"Erika? Darling please tell me what's wrong"<br>"Nothing's wrong" Erika lied.  
>"Erika, don't lie to me. You've been ignoring me for weeks and you haven't been yourself." Dominick nearly yelled.<p>

"Your right. I… can't say please you'll hate me if I say you wouldn't understand" Erika cried in to his chest.  
>"Try me. If you tell me I'll try to understand. And why would I hate you…I love you." He said stroking her hair trying to calm her down.<br>Erika moved away from his chest and faced him. Fear and tears in her eyes.  
>" It was after I left to follow my dream. I had been on the road for three months and I met…" she stopped for a moment to collect her thoughts. "I met a man, his name was David. He was kinda like my manger. He was sweet and charming and after a few weeks of working together he asked me out. And I said yes, I don't know why, maybe I liked him or maybe I was just lonely. So on the 'date' he told me he liked me. And I know it's horrible but we began an item. Which is so unfair and inappropriate that I was going out with a man when you were waiting for me and gave me this ring… I've been feeling guilty ever since. We separated four months later. But you see I know you hate me I went with another man… it's…it's….like an affair."<p>

Dominick had been surprisingly quiet and hadn't interrupted the story.  
>Erika had turned her face from him to a shamed of her 'affair.' A finger lifted her chin and it forced her to look at its owner.<br>Dominick had a slight smile on his lips.  
>"Why are you smiling? You're supposed to be angry. You should hate me…divorce me."<br>"Why would I be angry with a beautiful and sweet women" Dominick smirked.  
>"So you're not angry?" Erika said raising an eyebrow.<br>"I'm a bit angry yes. But not with you. Erika you don't need to feel guilty, you didn't do anything wrong. You went out with another man but I don't own you. It's not like your dating anyone now" he signed and passionately kissed his wife. 

"I do understand because I did the same. I dated a few girls but none compared to you"  
>" I love you Dominick"<br>"I love you too Erika"  
>They sat there for a few minutes in each other's arms.<br>"It's Christmas you should probably get back" Renee interrupted.  
>They jumped. "What?!" both rulers said<p>

"Sorry, but you are hosting tonight's feast. Did I scare you? Your majesties" Renee tried to hide a laugh.  
>"You did. You can be very creepy at times." Erika pointed out.<br>"We should go"

So Erika and Dominick understand each other more than they thought. Wait where are the cats? Well they decided to keep out of the seasonal holiday. Instead they stayed in the attic until it was time to return to Anneliese's country.

The end.

**A/N: okay I didn't know how to end so I left it there. R&R. I had writer's block, I didn't know how to get 'understanding' into the story. Hopefully it turned out alright. **


	3. Giving

_**Giving**_

It was Clara's first Christmas in Parthenia, after they had married 3 years ago. Eric had thought it was best if Clara stayed with her family as much as she could, however being a queen didn't leave much time, but this year all her family were away either on business trips or just a holiday. It was never cold in Parthenia even in the coldest and harshest winter in England Parthenia stayed warm.

Clara was walking, well if you stay alone with three ladies in waiting; Chloe a brown haired blue eyed girl dressed in green, Lucy a ginger haired and browned eyed dressed in blue and Madeline a raven haired green eyed dressed in red, alone in the village square. Where ever Clara looked she could see smiling children with parents they had all nearly forgotten the cruel and rough less ruler, the mouse king, who had ruled five years before.

Some kids didn't even know how the kingdom was before Eric had become king, Yes children knew the legends that their grandparents told them, Clara was actually the sugar plum princess. The children loved to listen to Eric tell the children of their adventures.  
>But nothing could replace the sadness and disappointment of not having a child of their own, after two years of trying the doctors had finally told the royal couple that Clara was unable to have children. Eric had no-other family and with no heir the kingdom could go in to crisis again.<p>

Clara was broken out of her daydream by a scream followed by a shout.  
>"Come back here you…you…street rat, give me back my bread!" the baker shouted. He had a knife in one hand it looked like he was aiming it at the thief.<br>The scream had some from a dirty child, the child looked around seven, and her hair appeared to be blonde but it was covered in black soot. Her green eyes were wide with fear.  
>Queen Clara ran she ran as fast as she could, she would not allow one of her subjects to be harmed. The shouts and panicked voices from Lucy and Chloe were ignored.<p>

She was nearly there….Yes just in the nick of time. The baker quickly lowered the knife, whilst the girl tried to make herself invisible.  
>'Oh no I'm in big trouble now the queens hear what will she say…what will she do' the little girl thought.<br>"Baker what's all the commotion about" Clara asked in a superior voice, she normally spoke like a normal 22 year old but when she needed to she could make grown men like the baker cower in fear.  
>"Well your majesty, this little street rat st-" the baker couldn't continue because the queen had interrupted,<br>"How dare you call a child that, she's a little, I'm sure whatever she has done isn't that bad."  
>"She stole my bread, and you know stealing is against the law all crimes will be punished by prison"<br>"Yes I'm quite away or the law I do not need you to remind me."

By now her ladies in waiting had caught up, they were now witnessing the argument between the common baker and their queen.  
>" Maddie please pay the baker for the bread that this child stole" the queen said as she approached the bundle of rags that stole from the baker. Madeline jumped at the mention of her name.<br>"Oh, yes of course your majesty" she curtsied and took a pouch of money out of her bag and gave it to the baker.  
>"Keep the change… to pay for all the trouble that she may or may not have caused" the queen said never taking her eyes of the child. Once the baker was satisfied he walked back to his bakery. The child looked cautiously at the figure in front of her. And for the first time since she had encountered the queen.<br>"What are you going to do to me?" the child asked barely above a whisper.  
>" Oh sweet child we're not going to do nothing to you" Lucy said kneeling in front of her.<br>"Why did you steal that bread?" the queen asked.  
>" I…was hungry and I have no money…I'm an orphan my parents died protecting me from the old king, I'm the only orphan in whole of Parthenia."<p>

Clara had never heard of orphans in Parthenia, she always saw kids with parents, the orphanage had been closed long before she became queen ,Eric had told her that all the orphans had homes well except one.  
>"Would you like to come to the castle with me?" she asked. Clara knew what it felt like to have no parents- to be an orphan but she had a family unlike this girl in front of me.<br>"What's your name and how old are you?"  
>"I'm angelica, my mum used to call me Angel and I'm seven."<p>

Once they arrived at the castle Clara had whispered to her ladies in waiting to get the child changed into some warmer clothes and bring her down to the throne room.  
>"You look beautiful little Angel" Chloe cooed. After the ladies had washed and tried her they had found out that her hair was a blonde and her green eyes glistened in the light. The ladies had dressed her in a pale a simple blue dress with matching shoes.<p>

In the throne room, Eric was dealing with a pair of angry villagers, one was accusing the other of stealing apples, they were leaving as Clara came in.  
>"Hello Nutcracker" Clara teased<br>"Good afternoon Princess" Eric smiled back. Then he noticed that Clara's ladies and waiting weren't with her.  
>"Where are Chloe, Lucy and Madeline?" he asked, placing a hand on her cheek.<br>"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about" and she explained everything that happened in the village and that the ladies in waiting were getting the girl ready.  
>Just after she had explained everything Angle and the lady in waiting trotted in.<br>All four of them curtsied.  
>"Angel this is my husband, Eric this is Angelica" Clara introduced.<br>Angel took a closer look out of the corner of her eye and she let out a happy squeal but then looked down at her feet.  
>" What's wrong Angelica?" Eric asked worriedly<br>"You…look like my late father apart from the eyes he had green." Angel answered barely above a whisper.  
>"It's okay, why don't you call me and Clara by our names aye, no formalities." Eric asked he was happy that the little girl felt safe, if he looked like her dad would that mean she trusted him?<p>

Over the course of two weeks Eric and Clara had gotten to know Angle a lot better, they had found out she liked to ask questions. She was enthusiastic about learning; reading and writing.  
>And all the palace staff loved and enjoyed having a child running and having fun again. They would sneak cookies; she defiantly needed some meat on her bones. The nights on the streets had not been kind; she was very timid with people she didn't know, especially men, Clara thought it was best not to push it.<br>She only trusted the Cook, Monsieur Pierre Gérard, and Eric for obvious reasons. But she trusted all the females.

**_Christmas Eve._**

"Are you sure Eric? What if the council say we can't? Clara asked  
>"Don't worry. They don't have a chose unless they want it to be like the mouse kings rein." Eric reassured.<br>"I hope she'll be happy with this decision" Clara signed

**_Christmas day._**

Angle hadn't had a true Christmas since she was three. The throne room was dressed in green and red. The tree stood tall and bright. Underneath the tree lay lots of presents. 'The king and queen are so kind to let me stay here at Christmas, but they'll probably throw me out. All those presents can't be for me' she thought.  
>"Why don't you open your presents" Clara and Eric said in a rehearsed fashion.<br>"But not all these presents will be for me" Angle said.  
>"No everything is for you"<p>

After opening all the presents, dresses, shoes, toys and a rocking horse, only one was left a thin envelope.  
>Angle quickly opened it and in side was a certificate which said<p>

_Angelica Watson  
>has been adopted on 23.12.87<br>Date of birth- 30.11.79_

_You have been adopted by  
>Queen Clara Drosselmeyer and King Eric of <em>Parthenia.

"Are you serious? You want me to be your daughter?"  
>The royal just knobbed their heads.<br>"Thank you. I haven't been in the Christmas spirit but now…thank you for giving me this…mum and dad.  
>"You're welcome, we love you, and it's the season of giving. And they all sang Christmas carols around the tree.<p>

The council agreed that the adopted girl would be the next queen and the girl couldn't be happier. She never believed she could be given family and she thought it was impossible to be loved by the king and queen but it was a season of miracles. And that my friends is where I leave you.

The end

**A/N:' sorry I've been really sick and I had writers block.  
>What do ya think? Princess Angelica of Parthenia has a nice ring to it.<strong>


	4. Beauty

**_Thank you everyone for the amazing reviews it means a lot, this story has got more reviews than any other I've written. Thank you! R&R  
>Song is by Big Time Rush- Beautiful Christmas.<em>**

Beauty

Stefan and Rapunzel were admiring the beauty of the season. The trees remaining leaves shimmered with ice. Snowflakes danced in the air. The stars sparkled like tiny suns. Rapunzel had always loved Christmas but Gothel had made her work the only present she got was a new dress if she was lucky. The beach that was beneath them was coved in ivy cold waves of anger.  
>"Stefan come and see. It's so beautiful." His wife persuaded happily.<br>"Daddy come on, we want to play in the snow." One of the twins, Carol, pleaded.  
>" Please! We never get to spend any time with you your always busy." The second twin, Joseph begged.<br>Carol and Joseph had been born on Christmas Eve hence they were named after Christmas. Carol loved to sing with her mother at Christmas. She looked like her mum but her hair was the same shade as her father. Joseph looked like his father but had his mother's eyes and hair colour. He loved to decorate the palace with the servants.  
>"Okay, okay I'm coming I'm coming." Stefan said holding his ten year old kids hands. And together the family went through the royal gates and into the village square. The villagers cheered as they saw the royal family all dressed in red green and white came and greeted them the little prince and princess went and played with the village children whereas their parents went and spoke with the peasants about adult stuff.<br>The prince and princess enjoyed playing with the other children, they normally only played together at the castle unless one of the servant brought their kid to the castle.  
>"I love Christmas it's so beautiful and magical" Carol said. Unknown to anyone outside of the royal family Carol had started to develop powers; she could think of a place and could transport herself there. Rapunzel had thought it best if she didn't tell anyone; it reminded her of her magic paint brush. She had loved that magic paint brush, the kids knew about it. She couldn't lie to her children about how Stefan and he had met.<br>"Stefan do you think it was a good idea to tell the kids about how we met. Especially since Carol is you…know?"  
>Stefan had reassured her that the kids understood which they did.<br>"Merry Christmas King Stefan and Queen Rapunzel" the villagers would greet and then scurry off to their friends.

It was nearly midnight. It was a tradition that at midnight a chosen peasant child would sing the national Christmas song. It brought the village together, and the lucky Child were rewarded with a special medal handed to them by the royal family. The medal was made of pure silver and had the royal crest on it with a slogan 'Christmas is ours kingdoms beauty'.

Everyone fell silent at the sound of the chiming of the clock. The villagers made their way to the stage where the royal family stood waiting to announce the winner. Stefan in his mighty voice stated the speech.  
>"Hello everyone. Welcome to our 23rd annual true Christmas party. Firstly I would like to congratulate every who made the tree look so amazing, without you it would just be a plain tree. Secondly the baker and the volunteers who provided all the deliouse food" he announced everyone who helped.<br>"And finally the child who will be singing our Christmas song is…" he opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper "My very own daughter, Princess Carol" everyone cheered they knew she had a wonderful voice and they decided she should do it this year.

The villagers and the royal family all stood around the Christmas tree. Carol stepped forward and began to sing in her jingle bell voice:

**_Christmas aint about the presents under the tree  
>Or the feast<br>The true beauty of Christmas is  
>Love for our families<em>**

**_Our love lasts throughout the year  
>till the next Christmas year<br>Lets join together in harmony  
>Lets not fight let's not shout<br>_****_Fill the world with hope and peace for us  
>Give back to those who need<em>**

**_Bring peace and harmony  
>because that's what Christmas is for<br>and this Christmas is Christmas  
>we'll celebrate a wonderful year.<em>**

**_We can make a beautiful Christmas  
>We can make the world shine bright<br>As long friends and family are with us  
>Every star will shine tonight<em>**

**_We can make it beautiful  
>It's Christmas<br>We can make it beautiful  
>It's Christmas<br>We can make it beautiful  
>It's Christmas<br>We can make a beautiful Christmas_**

**_Let's party in the snow  
>Under the mistletoe<br>Girl I've been waiting all year  
>(All year) Hey...<em>**

**_Rudolph can take a break  
>Frosty can melt away<br>As long as I got you here_**

**_And this Christmas (it's Christmas)  
>It's Christmas (it's Christmas)<br>We'll celebrate a wonderful year_**

**_Ohh this Christmas (it's Christmas)  
>It's Christmas (it's Christmas)<br>We'll decorate the halls with love and cheer_**

**_We can make a beautiful Christmas  
>We can make the world shine bright<br>As long friends and family are with us  
>Every star will shine tonight<em>**

**_We can make it beautiful  
>It's Christmas<br>We can make it beautiful  
>It's Christmas<br>We can make it beautiful  
>It's Christmas<br>We can make a beautiful Christmas_**

**_Happy holiday, spread the love on Christmas day,  
>Singing happy holiday, we can make a beautiful Christmas<br>Happy holiday, spread the love on Christmas day,  
>Singing happy holiday, we can make a beautiful Christmas<em>**

**_We can make a beautiful Christmas  
>We can make the world shine bright<br>As long friends and family are with us  
>Every star will shine tonight<em>**

**_We can make it beautiful  
>It's Christmas<br>We can make it beautiful  
>It's Christmas<br>We can make it beautiful  
>It's Christmas<br>We can make a beautiful Christmas_**

And the celebrations lasted through the night and into the early hours of the money.  
>The villagers saw the beauty of Christmas in this little girls singing.<p>

**_A/N: Okay this one didn't turn out how I hoped. It was short and sloppy. The next one will be better _****_J_**


	5. Generosity

Generosity

Daniel was thinking. His life had changed since he met the beautiful and brave Odette. She had saved him and the enchanted forest that had shown courage. Her love had saved him from dying. After their marriage, her father had decided to retire from being the baker, now he only baked for fun or special occasion like his daughters birthdays or Daniel's and Odette's anniversary. Odette's the village bakery. Marie accepted the title of lady but she wanted to keep the family business going as Odette was queen of his tiny kingdom.

The queen or ex queen, Daniel's mother had abdicated the throne so she could spend her golden years spoiling her grandchildren. Her first grandchild Prince Joshua was four; he had brown hair and blue eyes. His younger sister Georgina, two, had blonde hair and grey eyes.

The kingdom was covered in snow. Children were having snowball fights and/or making snow angles. Odette was with her father discussing the Christmas dinner, which was tomorrow. The children were with their grandmother so this seemed like the perfect time to relax… however he had all this paper work.  
>'Ah the problems of being king' Daniel thought as he opened the letter from Dulcinea. <strong>(AN: Can you guess ;)). **He was an old friend. Daniel had told him that the mysterious girl would return if she truly loved him…and she did. Daniel read the letter:  
><em>Dear Daniel,<br>It's our son's first Christmas. I cannot wait, I can't wait me and the wife is excited also her best friend was supposed to come with her husband. But both our kingdoms were snowed in and the sea was frightful. No-one in their right mind would sail in this weather but they promised to visit for the queen's birthday.  
>So how are you and the family? Piece of advice spoiled children are selfish thought it come in handy.<br>Your friend,  
>King D. of Dulcinea<em>

'Selfish children are spoiled' it kept replaying in his mind, in the end he couldn't concentrate. He decided to take a walk to his mother's. He knocked on the door.  
>"Daniel? What are you doing here?" the former queen asked gesturing him in.<br>"Can't a dad see his own kids?" he smiled.  
>"Georgie. Josh. Your father's here" their grandmother called.<br>"Daddy what are you doing here?" Josh asked the grown man.  
>"I want to show you something" the king said holding out his hands out to the children. Georgie held her father's hand with her left and her doll with the right. Josh held the other. In his other hand he held his toy solider.<p>

Daniel had leaded them out of the palace gates and into the village.  
>"Daddy? Why is that girl got no shoes?" the innocent princess asked her big eyes full of wonder.<br>"Because not everyone is lucky as you. She may not be able to afford shoes. You are given everything you need. But she… she has to work for it." He said gently.

"It's the same with that boy" he said pointing to a boy whose shirt was dirty, he looked about six.

"He may be young but he has to fight to survive."  
>"Daddy what's it called if you give something to someone?" josh asked.<br>"Generosity" and as soon as that word had left his lips his children were running to the village children.  
>Georgie gave her favourite doll (the one that was in her hand) to the girl with no shoes. The girl looked appreciative and thanked the princess. Georgie smiled and went back to her father. Josh gave his toy solider to the boy with the ripped shirt who smiled gratefully. Josh than returned to his father.<p>

"Why did you do that?" Daniel asked.  
>"Because it made me feel ….good inside. Generous gives me a nice feeling" josh answered and Georgie agreed. Then the trio returned to the castle, and were greeted by Odette. The children told her about them giving the kids and that they loved it.<br>"I'm so proud of you!" Odette cooed.

It then became a tradition that once a year at Christmas the prince and princess would each chose one of their gifts to give to one of the village children. After all they wanted to keep the spirit alive. Christmas is about generosity just ask Santa he represents it. J


	6. Hope

Hope

Aiden and Annika were happily engaged after two long years of dating, Aiden had plucked up enough courage to ask Annika to be his wife. She has said yes. She sat in her room admiring the heart shaped sapphire ring that shone in the late afternoon sun.  
>"Good morning Annika" Aiden said kissing his fiancée on the cheek. He has spent the past hour discussing wedding plans with Annika's mother. What a nightmare.<br>"So what was it this time?" Annika asked playing with a strand of hair.  
>"The cake. The decorations. It was a disaster. Why didn't you help?"<br>" I had my fitting. I also had to speak with my brides maids." She laughed.  
>"What about Brietta? Isn't she your maid of honour?" Aiden accused raising an eyebrow.<br>"She said she wasn't feeling well" Annika acknowledged.

On the other side of the castle Princess Brietta was talking with the cook. She was plumb, old women with grey hair tightly pulled back in a bun.  
>"Rochelle could you bring me a mint tea please?"<br>"Of course your highness" replied the cook in a French accent.  
>"Thank you" and turned slowly and walked away. Brietta's mind went fuzzy. Her legs felt like jelly and then she was lying on the floor unconscious.<br>"Oh my goodness!" the cook screamed and ran over. She kneeled next to her.  
>"Princess. Princess. Princess Brietta, please walk up." Rochelle pleaded. She called the nearest servant who was running to help.<p>

"Lorenzo, go and get help. Bring the doctor. The king. The queen. Anyone" the cook nearly shouted at the poor boy.  
>"Yes. Of course" Lorenzo stammered and scurried away looking for the king and queen.<p>

Fifteen minutes later the doctor and Brietta's parents were gathered in her room. Brietta lay in bed. A sleep.  
>"I'm afraid it's bad news" the doctor began but was interrupted by sob from the queen." She has the scarlet fever. Many villagers have died because of it. There's nothing I can do." The doctor signed sadly. " We can only hope"<br>"Thank you doctor for coming" the king said.

"Princess Annika" Lorenzo greeted. He ran a hand through his hair. "I have some bad news…"  
>"What is it Lorenzo?"<br>"It's Princess Brietta, your highness. She has the scarlet fever" Lorenzo whispered. But Annika had heard every word. Aiden was in the room with her. She ran to him. He lovingly put his arms around her and they stood there for a few moments trapped in each other's embrace. The scarlet fever was deadly. Very deadly.

It was the night before Christmas Eve but no-one was in the festive mood. Brietta had been getting worse. The doctor wasn't very hopeful that she would make it past Christmas. The whole castle had fallen silent. All saddened by the princess's sickness. Annika's mother couldn't face her husband. He looked a lot like Brietta.

Aiden and Annika were trying to decide whether they should cancel the wedding. Aiden didn't want to have the wedding without his best friend. Annika loved her sister dearly however she wanted to have Aiden forever. She had waited long enough for him.

Later that night Aiden was walking past Annika's room when he heard a sniffle.  
>"Annika? Are you okay?" He asked opening the door. Annika was lying on her bed, crying in to a pillow. Aiden went and sat down beside her. She turned to him, her face soaked in tears. And cried into his chest.<br>"It's okay…it's okay." Aiden lied stroking her hair.  
>"How do you know? My sister could possibly be dying and your showing no emotion at all"<br>"Annika? Do you remember what you told Brietta? We can only hope. That's all we can do, pray and hope."  
>"Thanks Aiden" and then went to sleep.<p>

Miraculously Brietta began to recover. Her fever broke and she awoke from her comma like sleep. The queen had hugged her so tightly she nearly choked. She was healthy enough to eat Christmas dinner.  
>"The doctor said you had no hope of recovering. But we hoped and look…your amazing Brietta" Aiden smiled.<br>"I can't believe you would cancel the wedding. If you had I would have killed you, Annika you've waited too long" Brietta announced over dinner.  
>"Well I couldn't get married without my maid of honour" Annika teased.<p>

Aiden and Annika learnt that hope was a gift. And at Christmas it is special. Once you believe in miracles anything can happen. Because 'Hope has wings'  
>Annika and Aiden married the following spring.<p> 


	7. Kindness

Kindness.

Genevieve and Derek had been married for six months now. It would be their first Christmas together. Derek had everything perfect down to a T. the lights. The decorations. Even the tree. Derek had fallen in love with Genevieve. He had never thought he would actually marry her and live in a castle. Derek and Genevieve lived separately from the castle. He had been orphaned at the age of six but a kind old shoe maker had taken him in. the shoe maker had one son of his own who took over the business when Derek became a prince. He would regularly go and see how the business was.

They lived in an unattached part of the palace. You had to walk outside and across a small stream to get to it. The unattached castle had been part of the original castle but had been damaged in a forgotten war but the king had it repaired so they could live in it.  
>"Felix my old friend. How are you? " Derek greeted the multi coloured parrot.<br>"Good. The mission is complete. Genevieve should be back in five minutes."

"Derek I'm home. My sister Blair baked us some holiday cookies. You eat them at your own risk" she laughed.  
>"Why? Are your sister's cookies really that dangerous" he smirked<br>"I love my sister, but cooking isn't one of her talents but she enjoys it. And who I'm I to judge. Genevieve" Genevieve said laying her head on her husband's shoulder.  
>"I made hot chocolate. Want some?" the young prince gave a darkish smile.<br>"You made hot chocolate?" she asked amused.  
>"I'm not just a handsome shoemaker dashing prince. I'm also a delicious hot chocolate maker" he said matter of factly.  
>"Okay. Okay"<br>Ten minutes later the couple were sitting by the open fire drinking hot coco.  
>"Your right this hot coco is delicious. The best I've ever tasted." Genevieve smiled and placed her head on his shoulder.<p>

A few hours later the couple had fallen asleep in each other's embrace. However they were awoken by a knock at the door.  
>"I'll get it" Derek stood up and made his way to the door. He was joined by his wife who looked at him in confusion. Who would be awake at his hour and more importantly who would be knocking on the castle door. Derek sleepily opened the door and was greeted with a surprise.<p>

The person standing outside was shivering. The figure was short and thin. Its face was kind and young. But her eyes. Her green eyes showed wisdom beyond her years. She wore a tattered dress reduced to rags. The only warmth she had was a small scarf that she wore as a scroll.

"Hello" the womanly figure said in small voice. "Will you give shelter to poor homeless women for the night?"  
>"Of course come in. come in" Genevieve gestured her in. she greeted her like an old friend. It was hard not to feel sorry for the girl.<br>"Here drink this" Derek offered her a cup of hot coco.  
>"Thank you" she graciously took the hot drink and took a sip. "Delicious"<br>"What's your name?" Genevieve asked.  
>"I'm sorry. How impolite of me. I'm Mary Jane. MJ for short."<br>_'Why is she here? Couldn't she have gone to another home?' _Derek thought.

"You can sleep in this room" Genevieve said gesturing to the guest room "I know it's not much…"  
>"No. No its perfect…Thank you" MJ reassured.<br>"Good night your highness" MJ closed the door.

"MJ seems nice. Such a sweet girl"  
>"I don't see why she had to come knocking on our door. There are lots of people who could've taken her in… she spoiled the perfect Christmas."<br>"DEREK" Genevieve yelled, luckily MJ was on the other side of the building. "Did it ever occur to you that no-one did take her in so she was forced to ask the least likeliest people for shelter. She has been through so much. Its Christmas Derek. Show some kindness."  
>"I'm sorry Genevieve, your right. The shoe maker didn't have to take me in but he did. I know what it's like"<br>"I'm glad you see that Christmas isn't about us…it's about others."

_**The next morning**_

"Goodbye Princess Genevieve, Prince Derek. Thank you for everything."  
>"It was our pleasure" Derek said casually<br>"If you need anything let us know" Genevieve added.  
>"I want to give you something" MJ said. She opened her hands to show a pure golden light. It rose from her hands and floated in mid-air. "This is the spirit of Christmas. You showed me kindness when I was alone and ugly. You gave me warmth when no-one else did. Thank you. And as a reward you will be blessed with joy and happiness throughout your lives." The light divided in two and placed themselves in Genevieve's and Derek's heart.<br>" The spirit of Christmas will live for ever in your heart."  
>" How did…you? What?" Derek looked baffled.<br>"I'm an angle" MJ then transformed in to a flawless and beautiful women with pearl wings. "My job was to find a person who would show a poor person kindness. My mission is done. I must go. Goodbye" and then she was gone.

When Genevieve and Derek told their family, they didn't believe them. But Genevieve and Derek knew it wasn't a dream. They showed people who were usually selfish and cruel to be kind. They changed lives. Just like how MJ changed theirs.

_**A/N: Check out my art on: deviantart. My username is Princess-Geekellle.**_


	8. Love

Love.

"I want everything to be perfect. The tree could use some more tinsel" Antonio said as the servants scurried around trying to follow his orders.  
>"Antonio dear what is all the fuse about" Queen Danielle asked. Joining her was Ro's mother Marissa.<br>"This is Ro's first Christmas. She didn't celebrate it on the island. I just want it to be special."  
>"I know, I feel the same way but you're running around like a headless goose. Everything will be fine." Marissa put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.<p>

"Your right Queen Marissa" Antonio signed.  
>"Honey what have I told you? Call me Marissa or mum. Queen makes me feel old" laughed the blonde queen. She was so much like Ro. Her spirit, kindness and personality. They even looked alike apart from Marissa having green eyes and Ro having blue. She had come to Apollonia for the holidays and then she would be returning home. To Paladia. Antonio knew Ro missed her mum so he invited her to stay. The best part was that it was a surprise. Luciana, his once fiancée now adopted sister, was keeping her busy and more importantly keeping her from seeing Marissa.<p>

"Antonio? I hope you're nearly finished because I and Luci are running out of ideas to desperate Ro" a tall brown haired man with deep blue eyes. He was Luciana's fiancé. Lord David of Scrox. They had met at Ro's and Antonio's wedding. David was from a small kingdom (Scrox) which was off the coast of Flowerina, which was Lucinda's kingdom. The council had quickly crowned Luciana Queen but the catch was she couldn't rule alone. So the council had brought in Dukes and Princes. Luciana chose non. She met her true love at a wedding. Cliché.

"Thanks David. But no we're not even close to finish. Could you desperate her for another two hours" Antonio pleaded  
>"I'll try"<br>"I've never seen him this stressed. Not even when he was planning the wedding." Danielle whispered.  
>"I think he's just a bit nervous that Ro won't like it. He doesn't want to disappoint" Marissa whispered back.<p>

"Luciana what are you doing?" the newly crowned princess moaned.  
>"Come on Ro I need to show you something in the-"she paused for a moment to see David, running towards her. Ro was slowly walking to Luciana. David was there before her.<br>"Antonio says two more hours" David said looking down at Luciana. He was about three feet taller than her.  
>"Okay. But Ro's getting suspicious. He needs to be finished soon."<p>

"What was it you wanted to show me?" Ro asked when she reached the engaged couple.  
>"Hmm...Oh yes. I wanted to show you the new…" Luciana's eyes looked around looking for an excuse. Bingo. A potted plant. "The new wild flowers. There in the green house I'll show you."<br>"Luciana your acting suspiciously."  
>"Im not…I mean in what way?" Ro ignored her instead she went to talk to her animal friends.<br>"Hi Sagi, Tika and Azul. Do you know why everyone is acting so weirdly?"  
>"No idea" Tika lied.<br>"Me neither" Sagi said running away.  
>"My beak is sealed," the bird prince flew after Sagi.<br>_'I hate lying to Ro. But this will make her happy '_Tika thought.

"Yes we're done. Thank you everyone who helped. Now please leave. They should be here any moment." Antonio clapped his hands. The ball room looked amazing. Everything sparkled like crystals. Snowflakes hung from the ceiling. The tree stood in the centre. Dressed in red, green and cld. Ro would love it.  
>"Antonio Ro is on her way" David rushed in out of breath. And not a second too soon because Ro was the second person to arrive.<br>"Surprise" Antonio said walking to his wife.

"What's all this?" the baffled princess asked.  
>"It's Christmas I wanted to surprise you. Do you like it?"<br>"Like it? I love it. It's so beautiful I've been researching Christmas but nothing is compared to this." She said hugging her husband.  
>"I have another surprise for you." She motioned Marissa forward from her hiding place. "Marissa?"<br>The queen steeped out from the pillar. "Hello sweetie. Did you miss me?"  
>"Mum?" she turned to her mother and then to Antonio.<br>"You did this? Why?"

"Because I love you. I did this to show you how much I love you."  
>"But…I know you love me."<br>"Ro you've never celebrated Christmas so I made it perfect."  
>"You went through all this trouble for me."<br>"Yes I did because I wanted to."  
>Then they celebrated the whole night. The village people came and enjoyed the Christmas eve ball. They gave their thanks to the royal family, and also their friends.<p>

Ro learnt that Christmas may be for presents and food. But the true meaning of the holiday is love. Antonio didn't need to do what he did but he did to show Ro how much she meant to him


	9. Light against the darkness

Light against darkness.

Liana was running away from Lydia her magical flute music chasing her. She couldn't escape. Her diamond necklace was useless. She was turning to stone. The scenario changed. Now she was in a dark room in front of her stood Alexa and Melody with evil looks on their faces.  
>"Alexa? Melody? What's happening?"<br>"Hi liana we need to tell you something" Alexa laughed evilly.  
>"Yeah we don't want to be your friend. We were only friends in the first place because we felt sorry for you poor liana all alone" Melody cackled.<br>"I'm not alone…I've got Jeremy" liana declared.  
>"Oh yes Jeremy would you come out to play" Melody said in a sing - song voice.<br>"Jeremy?" liana asked scared.  
>" I don't love you. I only married you for the diamond flowers"<br>"That's a lie. I know you love me…I know" liana broke down in tears.  
>"Poor liana all alone. No-one cares and no one will. She will live without love" Alexa, Melody and Jeremy chanted.<p>

Then she was alone. Everything was quiet. Liana couldn't stand silence. It frightened her in ways other people didn't understand. She was left on someone's door step in the silent night. No one knew she was there until liana cried to be feed. The family who took her in was Alexa's mum and dad. Alexa had been her sister since she was small. There was only six months between Alexa and liana.  
>"Help! Is anyone there?" but the only answer was her own voice being echoed.<p>

She was not alone in the darkness. Two big round cats like eyes were staring at liana with hunger.  
>"She is perfect" the monsters laughed and came out of its hiding place transforming into a person as it went.<br>"Hello liana" the monster said kindly.  
>"Mother? How? Why?" liana was speechless how could her mother be here?<br>"You're a disappointment." The monster said circling liana. "Too skinny. I'm glad I left you on the doorstep. You were a burden and annoying" she analysed.

Liana woke up with a scream. She stopped when she realised she was safe. In her room away from the evil in her dreams. Jeremy had rolled out of bed and now was lying face down on the floor. He quickly stood up and shaked of the surprise of the fall. His eyes trailed to liana that was rolled up in a ball rocking side – to – side crying into her knees. Liana was hurt and scared. Jeremy needed to do something.

"Liana are you okay?" Jeremy asked placing an arm around her.  
>"Yeah I'm fine" she lied still rocking side-to-side.<br>"No you're not. Don't lie to me; I can see when you're frightened or upset"  
>"I had a bad dream…a night mare. All of my worst fears together in one place."<br>"What happened in the dream?"  
>"You told me you didn't love me and that no-one would ever love me."<p>

"Liana it was a dream. I love you more than anything" he reassured her with a kiss on her forehead.  
>" I know but everything seemed so real. It didn't feel like a dream. It felt like I was in the real world."<br>"That's what dreams are. Figments of our imagination brought to live to scare us."  
>"I saw my mum…"<br>"You don't need to talk about it" Jeremy said hugging her.  
>"I do. If I don't now I will never be able to. She said she abandoned me because she hated me and that I was a burden to her."<p>

"You can't believe what a dream mother said to you"  
>"But Jeremy this was the first time I've seen my mother. She was beautiful. Golden locks. Green eyes. She was like an angel."<br>"You're my angel"  
>"I love you Jeremy"<br>"I love you too."  
>"I'm not alone. I have him and my friends they would never abandon me" liana said to her.<br>"I'll be your protector. That's what husbands do." Jeremy promised

"I'll be the light to your darkness. Protecting you from the evil. Making you safe in my arms."  
>"Thanks Jeremy I really needed that" she yawned.<br>"I know, remember that dreams aren't real it's all in your head."  
>"Okay."<br>"Now get some sleep."  
>They lay down to sleep. Liana's head on Jeremy's chest. Jeremy was fast asleep as soon as his head reached the pillow. Liana stayed awake for a while thinking.<p>

Liana realised even when she felt alone she never actually was. Because Jeremy would be by her side every step of the way. When her nightmares visited, Jeremy would be there being the light against the darkness. Protecting. Saving. Loving. Every night liana and Jeremy would light a candle and leave it in their room. A warning sign that evil wasn't welcomed here. And if they did come than would be waiting. Waiting to be the light that liana needed.


	10. Promises

Promises

Alexa was admiring her wedding dress. It was old but modern. It had been her mother's, she had passed it on to Alexa as it wasn't her style she and liana spent six nights modernising the dress. It was pearly pink with puffy sleeves. The top was decorated with sequins and pearls. In gold fabric paint were swirls attaching to the sequins. Around the middle was a pink ribbon that tied at the back. The skirt flowed at the back. Perfect for a garden wedding which it was. It had ruffles along the bottom of the skirt. _**(A/N: go to Princess-Geekellle at **__**deviantart **__**to see the dress)**_ It was shorter in the front. The veil was just a classic and normal veil. However a diamond flower head band held it all together. The pale pink flower had been picked from their garden. Business had been booming. Everyone wanted a flower diamond. A diamond trapped in a flower.

"Liana have you seen this? Asked Jeremy he was reading a newspaper **(A/N: did they have newspaper the?) **"See it says '_Master con artist is finally jailed after ten years on the run. He is best known for being a vicar and conducting fake ceremonies and/or weddings. He was known as peter silver'_"  
>"I hope Ian and Alexa don't see this. Peter was their vicar. Alexa would be so upset if she learns that she and her husband aren't legally married."<br>"I can't hide this from my twin. He knows when im lying"  
>"To late Ian's already seen it "liana murmured as she pointed out the cottage window. Ian was walking towards them with a newspaper in his hand. He burst into the room crumbling the newspaper.<br>"How could he do this? Alexa will be heartbroken when she finds out and I won't be the one to tell her. She would throw knives at me. Angry women are scary and dangerous. Have you seen Alexa angry?" he asked his brother.  
>"No I haven't" Jeremy rolled his eyes.<br>"Good because it's not a pretty sight. Liana will you tell her about this? She is your best friend. She wouldn't hurt you."  
>"Fine since your being a chicken I'll tell her."<p>

*** Alexa's room****

Liana went up to Alexa's room.  
><em>'This won't be easy 'Liana<em> thought as she knocked on the door.  
>"Alexa can I come in?"<br>"Sure doors open"  
>Alexa was sitting on her bed staring out the window.<br>"So what did you want to talk about?" she asked  
>"well this is difficult you say but….You and Ian aren't really married, your vicar was a con artist."<br>Surprisingly Alexa took it well she didn't shout or hit Ian. When the news did settle she cried and was angry she didn't want to talk to anyone. "All our vows/ promises were lies" was all she said.

"Ian you need to do something" Jeremy encouraged.  
>"Like what?"<br>"Organise another wedding. Cousin John could conduct the ceremony "Jeremy pointed out. So Ian went to work he asked Alexa's family to come to the wedding. The cake had been ordered. Liana and Jeremy had offered to help but Ian had refused stating that '_it didn't mean anything if he didn't do it alone._' However Ian had asked liana to trick Alexa into wearing her wedding dress and getting her outside. Which was easier said than done.

"Liana the dress has too many painful memories."  
>"Come on Alexa you look beautiful in it" and after two hours of arguing liana had won the battle. Alexa was ready. Ian was waiting just a few feet away from the door. Dressed in a black suit. Alexa's family were waiting silently. Liana had mysteriously disappeared from Alexa she was now standing with her husband and friends.<p>

Alexa had just exited the house she had no idea why liana had forced her into the wedding dress. But then she noticed the decorations.  
>"What is all this?" Alexa asked staring at the white flowers that decorated the seats.<br>"It's our wedding" Ian smirked. "I knew how upset you were so I organised and planned this. And this time my cousin is conducting the ceremony. I know he's a real vicar."  
>"You did this because I was angry about our promises being fake"<br>"Yeah pretty much"  
>"I hate you but I also love you"<p>

****Then they began the wedding. ****

"I promise Alexa to protect you from danger and to love you every day as long as I live"  
>"I promise Ian to love and care for you"<br>*Sniffle. Sniffle* "Im sorry…I get so emotional at weddings." Liana apologised hiding her tear strained face behind her husband's shoulder.  
>"I now pronounce you husband and wife- for the second time you may kiss the bride" the vicar announced. It wasn't a passionate kiss it was sweet and soft but it meant so much to Alexa because they were finally married.<p>

The promises they made long ago didn't matter now because these promises were worth more than gold. Promises are hard to kepp but Ian kept his. He settled in to familt life. He protected and cared for Alexa. He organised a wedding all by himself to her make her happy.

If that isn't love I don't know what is. 


	11. Peace

Peace.

"Carlos? Carlos? Where are you?" Mariposa called. She had looked nearly everywhere for the nerdy prince except the royal library.  
>"Over here Mariposa" a muffled voice answered.<br>"Carlos, what are you doing?" Mariposa said helping him from the pile of books that had toppled on him.  
>"I was looking at the Christmas traditions of Shimmervale. Mothers request." Carlos tried to explain.<br>"But why?" Mariposa was still a little confused.  
>"Mother wants to sign a peace treaty with Shimmervale so that we will never be enemies again. Mother thought it would be a good idea to do it at Christmas."<br>"That makes sense. So Catania will be visiting along with her father. Great." Mariposa smiled.  
>"However I haven't found a single Shimmervale tradition, which is understandable since we have hated each other for years."<br>"maybe Catania can help. She is the princess after all. "Mariposa acknowledged.  
>"That was what I was thinking," the prince gave a darkish smile.<p>

****Peace****

"Father, why are we going to Flutterfeild again? I know it's on official business." Catania asked the king.  
>"I and Queen Marabella will be signing a peace treaty so we don't start a war. Also Flutterfeild will be celebrating our traditions."<br>"That's a good idea. Would it be okay if I catch up with Mariposa and Prince Carlos?" the eager princess questioned.  
>"Yes of course. The meeting with the Queen could take a long time and boring."<br>"Thank you" Catania hugged her father in mid-flight.

****Peace****

"Mariposa have you found anything yet? An exhausted Carlos called over his shoulder.  
>"Nothing. It's like all the records of traditional Shimmervale records have been destroyed" mariposa said flying over to Carlos.<br>"Maybe I can help" Catania laughed.  
>"Oh thank goodness you're here. I and Carlos were having panic attacks" Mariposa hugged her friend.<br>"How are you? What's been happening in Shimmervale?" Carlos hugged the fellow royal. He and Catania had become close friends but they weren't as close as Carlos and Mariposa.  
>"Im fine. Fairies still don't trust butterfly fairies, they thought it was a trap to come here, but they are adjusting."<br>"Can you explain these traditions " Carlos butted in.

"In Shimmervale the royal family would choose a brave solider to host our banquet. It's followed by a ball where the Jewel light would be displayed. The Jewel light is the symbol of Christmas spirit the solider would be given the task of creating the light. It shows the peace and joy the year has brought. My people would touch the light, giving them luck and happiness through the next year."  
>"Okay who's the chosen solider this year? I didn't see any other Crystal fairies come with you," Mariposa remembered.<br>" That's because it's you and me." Catania blushed.  
>"But im not a crystal fairy. I don't have the power to make light."<br>"Don't worry I'll show you" Catania encouraged.

After twelve hours of practicing, Mariposa had been able to make a stable Jewel light. With Catania doing most of the light forming. The tradition would live on.

****Peace***

The banquet had been a success. Mariposa didn't embarrass herself like she thought she would. Everything went as planned. Mariposa and Catania would create the Jewel light after the peace treaty which would be happening soon. When the clock striked 12 o' clock.

"Good day, my people. Today will be a day for the history books. Today our long lasted feud with the crystal fairies will come to an end. In this glass box holds the treaty of peace. I and King Regellius, will sign it together to show we are united as friend" Marabella said. And together the King and Queen both signed their names on the magical document. All witnessed the war ending before it started.

Then it was Mariposa's and Catania turn to wow the crowd. The girls stood in the middle of the room. Six feet apart from each other and began to chant.

_C: With the love of my people in my heart,  
>M: I shall give them happiness and love.<br>C: Let this light shine as bright as the sun,  
>M: fore this is my spirit of war.<br>C: Let it now be the spirit of Christmas._

A white light formed in their hands then it zoomed into the centre. Merging into a rainbow swirling light. It glowed like a million stars. Catania would have to do this again in Shimmervale for her own people.

"Wow!" was the only thing the crowd managed to say. Catania went over to Carlos and whispered in his ear" Go. This is the only chance you've got." He gave her an embarrassed look and went over to Mariposa. He stun her around to face him. He put his on her cheek and gently kissed her.  
>"Im sorry…I had to"<br>"I….I…its fine"

Peace remained between the two kingdoms they traded in wealth and other goods. They fought together. Mariposa and Carlos married in Shimmervale. The peace treaty could never be broken . Once signed it can never be ignored.

_**A/N: in my option I think this was the hardest to write.**_


	12. Friendship

Friendship.

"Renée move the mistletoe to the left… a little more. Perfect" Aramina squealed.  
>"You do realise Aramina that if Corinne found out you did this, she would kill you" Viveca moaned.<br>"No she would be thanking me. I am as you say the hopeless romantic" Aramina giggled.  
>The girl musketeers except Corinne had been asked to decorate the ball room for Christmas. The girls had finished decorating but Aramina being Aramina couldn't help but add some romantic detail like the mistletoe.<br>"I hope your right Aramina. Luckily for you Corinne is with the king" Renée rolled her eyes.

Corinne had to be with Louis every hour of the day this week. (That meant only the day hours not the night) right now she was outside testing another one of Louis's inventions. Unfortunately it wasn't the balloon because it didn't survive its last trip. The castle gardens were blanked in snow. The trees had icicles and the pond had frozen. This was the testing field for Louis's new invention. Ice shoes. Boots with blades under the soles. Corinne had first seen them she fought it was a new weapon that needed to be teased. Apparently they were made to glide across the pound. Once the musketeer and the king put on the boots they were slipping and sliding across the ice. After a while Louis had gotten the hang of it.  
>"I hate this. It's stupid" a red faced Corinne snapped.<br>"You're only saying that because you've found something you can't do brilliantly" the king teased. "Come on I'll show" he extended hand. She reluctantly took. She tried to ignore the butterflies in her tummy. "Okay look at me and not your feet. It's like dancing. Glide 1, 2, 3. Glide 1, 2, 3. See your getting it" After a few falls Corinne was skating on her own. "This is fun…look im better at it then you" Corinne declared.

"Your majesty I think it was time we went back in to the castle. The party will begin in an hour" the blonde musketeer suggested.  
>"How many times have I told you Corinne not to call me 'your majesty' I hate it"<br>"Sorry Louise I didn't mean to make you angry" the musketeer set off in to a run.  
>"In the name of the king come back here Corinne D'Artagnan. How dare you call me Louise." The young king ran after her.<p>

"Girls we'll never get Corinne under the mistletoe." Viveca pointed out.  
>"She would if Louis was in danger" Aramina eyes twinkled. "Renée you…" she whispered her plan in to her ear.<br>"I'll do it as long as the king doesn't get hurt. Im not going to jail for assassinating the king."  
>"Viveca will you make the costume?"<br>"But of course no-one will be able to recognise Renée"  
>"Are you ready to kill the king….i mean fake the killing of the king?!" Aramina smiled darkly. The ball room was crowded with people. Dukes and Duchesses. Kings and Queens.<br>Corinne was near the sweet treats table steeling all the chocolate she could find. Louis was under the mistletoe Aramina had forced him there he had no idea why.

From the corner of Corinne eye she could see a girl dressed in black loading something. It looked like a weapon and…it was aimed at the king. As fast as lightning Corinne ran to stop the arrow. Two seconds before impact she hit it away. She saw the girls face. Renée. She had fallen right into her trap. She didn't get a chance to attack Renée because the young king had turned her to face him. He bent down and gently kissed her. Time stood still. It was magical.

"Sorry mistletoe" was Louis's excuse.  
>"No its okay" Corinne blushed unaware of everyone staring at them.<br>"Would you excuse me for one second? I need to kill my friend" Corinne stormed toward the other girl musketeers.  
>"Corinne be reasonable" Renée pleaded.<br>"You shot an arrow at the king! So you could get me under the mistletoe!" Corinne streamed at her friends.  
>"If you're going to kill someone, kill Aramina it was her idea." Viveca said worriedly and backed away from the raging blonde.<br>"Corinne the girls were just looking out for you" the familiar voice stated. She turned to look at him. Her blue eyes met his brown and her anger melted away.  
>"Okay. Aramina you're still not forgiven, but I should have known you'd try something."<p>

Corinne and Louis were no longer friends. They were closer. Louis's confidence grew every day until the day he would ask that every important question, but that's a different story. Their friendship had become something more. It was awkward for the couple many didn't support their love. However they loved each other and that was all that mattered.

_**A/N: YES! Finally complete. 3 stories in one day. Achievement. I hope you enjoyed reading these stories as much as I had writing them. I'll see you in the New Year. I got most of my inspiration from my dreams.  
>Bye,<br>PrinceeGeekelle  
>Sweet dreams<br>XOXOXOX**_

_**P.S. Review I love reading your comments.  
>P.S.S. Merry Christmas and a happy new year.<br>To people who don't celebrate Christmas Seasons greetings.**_


End file.
